This Perfect Moment
by TKR.87
Summary: A Smutty Femslash One-Shot between the two hottest ADA's ever to work SVU. Rated M.


**This is basically a smutty one-shot...just wanted some fun with two favourite women. **

**DISCLAIMER: With a heavy heart I must acknowledge that I do not own either Character, but do I wish I did!**

It had been the longest day. I was grateful for 5pm to come around as I was meeting Alex at her apartment and we had planned to have a quiet night in. I've known Alex for 3 years now and we are firm friends. It was a tentative start to our friendship but we learnt a lot about each other in the first year and it helped us build that working relationship as well as a strong friendship outside of the job.

I guess you could say that Alex and I are very much alike in the sense that we are both incredibly stubborn, and we strive on success. Its days like today that I am glad of her friendship. I lost a case that both Alex and I had worked our butts of trying to make rock solid but there were unexpected hurdles and evidence I hadn't been made aware of and the defendant ended up walking. He'd raped 4 women, 2 of which he'd killed and hear he was walking the streets. Olivia had warned me to be careful; I guess after Alex was shot by Cesar Velez, she had a reason to be worried.

So here I was, approaching Alex's Upper East Side apartment, still in my work suit. I hadn't bothered to go home and change, a nice evening with Alex, watching a movie and snacking on popcorn sounding perfect and I often wore a pair of her sweats when I came over straight from work. Alex had taken a couple of days off, which is why I had been back to working alone. God knows she deserved it, she'd been working herself hard the past few days and she had come down with a terrible cold. She had told me when she called this morning that she was feeling much better and that's when she invited me over.

I hadn't told her about losing the case, and wasn't sure how I was going to go about it. She had worked just as hard on it as me, and I felt like I had let her down. I approached her door and fished around in my purse for the key. Alex had given me a key a few months back when I had gone to her apartment with some case files and she hadn't been home. This way, I could drop cases off when needed whether she was home or not. She had told me to let myself in tonight, so that's what I did.

As I pushed open the door, I nearly collapsed at the sight before me. Alex was watching a porn movie on her widescreen TV which was mounted on the wall and the unmistakable moans and movement on the couch told me she was masturbating to it. I stood rooted to the spot, I know I should have just left, or made myself known but I was glued to the scene before me. The movie was lesbian porn and the two women were currently in a 69 position. One was a blonde and the other was a redhead and as I could hear Alex's heavy breathing, I could tell she was on the verge of orgasm. What was I doing still standing here? I could feel myself getting turned on just by the film itself, let alone my best friend masturbating.

I was just about to retreat when I heard Alex moan really loudly, and her breathing deeper as she started trembling "Oh, oh. God Case, Oh Casey…Casey baby. Shit!"

My jaw dropped, she was moaning my name! Did she do that often and what did it mean? I was certain Alex was straight, and while I myself had experimented with both sexes it had been a while since I had been with a woman. I had often thought of Alex in a sexual manner but I always refrained from acting upon it because I didn't want to scare her and risk our friendship. I was stuck in my own mind, trying to figure out what all this meant and what I had seen that I didn't notice the film being paused or Alex standing from the couch until I heard her exclaim

"Casey! How long have you been standing there?"

I looked up to see her flushed cheeks, and sweaty self, practically naked in front of me. I was staring, and I knew it. She grabbed her robe from the arm of the couch, draping it around herself as she looked outright shocked and embarrassed.

"A while" I murmured which caused her to panic

"Oh my god, oh my god. I can't believe….You were watching…I called out…oh my god"

I gave a light chuckle "It's okay Alex. It's a perfectly natural thing to do. We all need pleasure sometimes; god knows it's been a while since anyone else has given it to me. Everyone touches themselves"

Alex gasped "Not everyone calls out their friend's name"

I gave her a smile before I turned and opened the door "I'll give you a while to get yourself cleaned up, I'll be back"

Alex just nodded as I exited the apartment and took a deep breath. I still had no idea what had happened, but I would find out. As I started walking away I heard the door open behind me and Alex called "Come back in, you don't have to leave"

I wanted to decline, I wanted to give her space, give myself space and try and figure out what had happened but as I turn, I am met with pleading eyes, and she almost looks as if she's about to cry. I can't just walk away from her, she's my best friend.

So I walk back and she tells me to take a seat while she sorts herself out. I'm a little hesitant to sit on the couch, aware that was just where she was masturbating. I can smell the scent of her arousal, and it's actually a little arousing to me, and I shook my head as I began to let my thoughts wander.

Alex exited the bathroom wearing a pair of Harvard sweats, her hair was tied up into a bun and she was still a little flushed. Whether this was from her activities or embarrassment I am not sure but still, she's flushed. "You okay?" I asked quietly noticing she wouldn't look at me, and she still looked as if she was going to burst into tears

She shook her head "I'm so embarrassed Casey"

I gave her a small smile and patted the space beside me "Come and sit down. I think we need to talk"

I could feel the tension in the air. I didn't know what I was meant to say, but part of me wanted to explore her thoughts and comfort her. She seemed conflicted, torn and ashamed and I didn't understand why.

"Alex. Why are you so embarrassed? I told you that it's natural to masturbate, and there is nothing wrong with it. You know that, right? Okay, so you weren't expecting me to come in and catch you…Is that it?" I asked, tentatively caressing her arm as I did so

"I know there's nothing wrong with masturbating" Alex said quietly, blushing as she spoke "I just…I've never thought I was gay, but…you…I"

"Do I turn you on?" I asked, I know it sounded candid and blunt and maybe a little self obsessed but I had to be sure what she was talking about

She blushed even redder before nodding and then a tear escaped her eye.

"Alex, look at me honey" I said quietly, turning her head with my hand against her cheek, brushing away the tears "its okay"

"I'm so confused Casey. I've never seen women in that way, ever but when I saw the DVD cover, and it reminded me of you and me, and…I just, I brought it and I've watched it a few times and it's your name I call and that scares me. You're beautiful, Christ, you're hot but we're friends…and I'm not…I've never…" Alex trailed off

I smiled at her, taking her face in my hands, and brought our lips together. She was hesitant at first, but she responded eagerly when I traced her lower lip with my tongue. When I felt a moan reverberated in my gut and escape, I smiled before pulling away

"Wow" she whispered

"Alex, I've always been attracted to you. I just never thought you'd ever feel the same way. I'd never act on it for fear of scaring you, but I…I like you a lot and as more than just a friend. I don't know what you want and I know this is scary and confusing but I'm here, and I'm willing"

"I…can we take this slow. I don't know what I want right now. I…we said we were going to watch a film…can we…um…watch…" she stuttered

"The porn" I finished, trying to stifle a laugh at her obvious embarrassment at this request

"Don't laugh at me Casey" she huffed shifting away from me "I'm freaking nervous. I can't help it, this is all new to me and I don't know what to do or what I want to do"

"Do you want us to masturbate together?" I asked quietly "While the porn's playing?"

She nodded and blushed "Is that weird?"

"Not at all" I whispered "I think it's pretty hot actually"

"Does it turn you on? Thinking about me?" she asked, a repeat of my earlier question

I nodded "Yeah. I'm wet already"

I saw her swallow as she slipped her hand under the waistband of her sweats. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath "I'm going to remove my pants, its more comfortable, is that okay?"

"Mmm hmm" she murmured, giving me permission as I stood and wiggled my way out of the tight pants I had worn to court. I had forgotten about the original reason for coming over tonight but I wasn't complaining, not at all.

I decided on resting on the floor, my back against the couch as I spread my legs and dipped my finger in the warmth that had already begun seeping. I heard Alex moan and glanced upwards to see she had pulled down her sweats a little as her fingers worked at her clit. Her eyes were transfixed on the two women on the screen; the redhead was furiously pumping her fingers into the blonde's centre. I watched as Alex took her other hand and slid one, two and then three fingers between her folds while she continued rubbing her clit with the other.

I turned myself so I was against the coffee table, watching her as I teased my opening, inserting a single digit. She glanced down at me and smiled "Enjoying the film?" she teased

"I'm enjoying you" I whispered huskily "You look so hot Lex"

Alex let out a moan as she closed her eyes, and continued working her clit and fingers inside her. I could tell she was nearing orgasm, her breathing had changed, it had quickened and she was taking short little gasps as her fingers rubbed faster and faster.

She tipped her head back as she arched her bottom off the couch and shuddered violently "Ohhhhhh Ahhhh Fuck!" she screamed, her juices dripping from her centre as she removed her hand, she continued to flick her clit, causing shockwaves to curse through her body as she jerked her hips relentlessly

I leant forward and before she had a chance to respond, I let my tongue glide across her centre. She snapped her eyes open and gasped as she shuddered at the contact. I wanted more, and continued to lap at her centre, my tongue flicking over her clit, I could feel her trembling at the contact and took the digit I had previously worked into my own pussy and gently eased into into hers. I sucked hard on her clit, causing her to gasp and then buck her hips as she came again. "Ohhhhhh god"

I gave her one last lick as I slipped my finger from her centre, bringing it to my lips and tasting her juices "Mmm" I murmured in delight "You taste so good"

I didn't hear a response and when I looked up, I was alarmed to see she was crying. "Al, what's wrong?" I was worried I had hurt her, or she had said no at some point.

She shook her head "That was incredible Casey. I know it wasn't much, and most of it was me, but…I just…I love you"

I was shocked at her declaration of love but I was relieved that the tears weren't of sadness, but joy.

"I love you too" I whispered as I pulled her down and planted a gentle kiss to her lips

"You didn't cum" she observed

I gave her a small smile "Don't worry, I'm good" and it was true. I hadn't reached orgasm but watching Alex and sharing this moment with her, was enough for me, for now. "We have plenty of time for that"

She nodded and gave a soft sigh, removing her sweats and panties completely "How was court today?"

I shook my head and murmured "I lost"

She gave me a look of concern as I remembered the crap day I had had "What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it Alex. Please, let's not ruin the moment"

She nodded and pulled me into her lap, running her hands threw my hair as my ass met with her still wet centre. "I'm sorry" she whispered

I didn't respond just gave a contented sigh, as I leant into her embrace.

She wrapped her arms around me, and I closed my eyes. Whatever this would become, this moment was perfect.


End file.
